


Ein Freund?

by BettySchmidt



Series: Lunadar [2]
Category: Der Orden der Meander - Betty Schmidt, Lunadar
Genre: Canon - Book, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fantasy, Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, Mage, Magic, Magie, Magier, Missing Scene, Paranormal Romance, Romantasy, Urban Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettySchmidt/pseuds/BettySchmidt
Summary: Wie verkraftet Selina ihre Entführung? Eine Szene, die direkt nach dem Finale und vor dem Epilog von "Der Orden der Meander" (Lunadar 2) spielt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Szene ist Teil meiner Fantasy Reihe [Lunadar](http://www.bettyschmidt.de/german/lunadar/).
> 
> Bisher erschienen:  
> 1\. [Das Erbe der Carringtons](http://www.bettyschmidt.de/german/books/book01.php) (Buch 1)  
> 1.1 [Überraschende Wendung](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6675967) (Szene)  
> 1.5 [Sarahs Interview](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2852777/chapters/6395264) (Szene)  
> 2\. [Der Orden der Meander](http://www.bettyschmidt.de/german/books/book02.php) (Buch 2)  
> 2.1 Ein Freund? (diese Szene)  
> [Magische Weihnachten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2852714/chapters/6395117) (Kurzgeschichte)  
> 

  


Selina Mater betrat das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. _Endlich allein_. So sehr sie sich über die Fürsorge ihrer Freunde freute, im Moment wollte sie keine Fragen beantworten. Oder auch nur über die letzten Stunden nachdenken. Deshalb war sie geflüchtet. In das einzige Zimmer, in das ihr niemand folgen würde. 

Wie immer drehte sie als erstes das Wasser in der Dusche auf, damit es warm werden konnte. Währenddessen zog sie sich aus. Am Knopf ihrer Hose verharrte sie. Ihre Hand zitterte. Schnell zog sie die Finger ein, ballte sie zu einer Faust. Tief einatmend schloss sie die Augen. _Ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei._ Sie war zu Hause. In Sicherheit. Der Meander lebte nicht mehr. Dennoch hallte seine Stimme durch ihren Geist. 

_Ausziehen!_

Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Um halt zu finden, lehnte sie sich gegen das Waschbecken. Ihre Finger umklammerten den Rand, als wäre er eine Rettungsleine. _Tief durchatmen_ , ermahnte sie sich. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Als sich ihre Atmung normalisierte, war der Spiegel beschlagen und die Muskeln in ihren Fingern schmerzten. Schnell lockerte sie ihren Griff. Ein Seufzer entwich ihr. Sie musste sich unter Kontrolle bekommen, bevor ihre Freunde anfingen, sich Sorgen zu machen. 

Gedankenverloren wischte sie mit einer Hand über den Spiegel und bereute es sofort. Sie sah furchtbar aus. _Kreidebleich_. Dazu kamen die Verletzungen. Ihre Lippe war aufgesprungen und angeschwollen. Ihre Stirn sah noch schlimmer aus. Und das Blut … Getrocknete Flecken bedeckten ihre Haut. Sie sah an sich hinunter. Es war überall! Sofort riss sie sich die Kleidung vom Leib und warf sie in den Müll. Die würde sie nie wieder anziehen. 

Einen Moment später betrat Selina die Dusche. Als das Wasser ihr Gesicht traf, zuckte sie zusammen. Ein paar andere Stellen schmerzten auch. Bestimmt hatte sie haufenweise blaue Flecken. Sie versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum. Sie hatte ohnehin Wichtigeres zu tun. Das Duschgel schnappend, begann sie, das Blut zu entfernen. Es war hartnäckiger, als sie angenommen hatte. Sie holte sich einen Waschlappen und schruppte über ihre Haut. Sie musste es loswerden! 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie innehalten. 

„Ja?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und verfluchte sich gleich darauf. Warum konnte sie nicht stärker sein? Wie _Sarah_. 

„Ich habe einen Heiltrank für dich“, kam Alinas Stimme aus dem Flur. 

„Gib ihn Damien. Er braucht ihn dringender.“ Oh Gott, _Damien_! Was machte sie hier nur? Sie sollte bei ihm sein, sich um ihn kümmern, nach allem, was er ihretwegen durchmachen musste. 

„Ihm habe ich schon einen verabreicht“, antwortete Sarahs Cousine. 

„Gut“, murmelte Selina. „Ich komme gleich.“ 

„Ich stelle ihn auf die Kommode.“ 

Als Alina verschwand, beeilte Selina sich. Das Shampoo konnte sie sich nicht schnell genug aus den Haaren waschen. Plötzlich wollte sie nur noch bei Damien sein. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sie in ihrem Schlafanzug das Bad verließ. Das Glas mit dem Heiltrank leerte sie auf einmal. _Erdbeergeschmack_. Sie liebte Erdbeeren, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Schnell durchquerte sie den Rest des Flurs. 

Im Türrahmen ihres Zimmers hielt sie an. Damien lag auf ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Jemand hatte seine Wunden neu verbunden und ihn umgezogen. Keine Spur von Blut. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Dicht gefolgt von einem schlechten Gewissen. _Sie_ hätte das machen sollen. _Klar, weil ich das ohne Zauberei besser hinbekommen hätte_. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, betrat sie den Raum. Vom Rand des Bettes nahm sie eine Decke und breitete sie über Damien aus. Seine Augen öffneten sich. 

„Hey“, flüsterte er. 

Ihr Herz setze einen Schlag aus. Er klang so schwach. Und alles ihretwegen. Wieso war sie so unvorsichtig gewesen? 

„Bist du okay?“ 

Und er machte sich auch noch Sorgen um sie. Natürlich tat er das. Wie hatte sie je an ihm Zweifeln können? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Schnell versuchte Selina, sie wegzublinzeln. 

„Klar, Alina hat mir einen Heiltrank gebraut. Was ist mit dir? Brauchst du irgendwas?“, fragte sie und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um mehr Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. So nah bei ihm zu sein, brachte all ihre Gefühle zurück. Am liebsten würde sie sich zu ihm legen und sich an ihn kuscheln. Ihn festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. 

Seine Hand bewegte sich, griff nach ihrer. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Wie in Trance starrte sie seine Finger an, die sich um ihre legten. 

„Sorry … ich wollte nicht … ich meine …“, murmelte er und zog seinen Arm zurück. 

„Schon okay“, flüsterte Selina. Sie verstand, was er meinte. Es gab so viel, das zwischen ihnen stand. So viel, über das sie reden mussten. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was passiert war. Hatte er sie belogen und empfand doch etwas für sie? Wollte er nur keine Beziehung, solange die Situation mit den Meandern nicht geklärt war? Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich Hoffnung in ihr aus. Schnell schob sie das Gefühl von sich. Sie konnte sich nicht wieder Hoffnungen machen. Nicht jetzt. In ihrem momentanen Zustand würde sie es nicht ertragen, wenn er sie noch einmal abwies. 

„Am besten gehe ich. Du brauchst Ruhe. Ich kann bei Sarah schlafen.“ 

„Kommt nicht in frage. Das ist dein Bett.“ 

Zu Selinas Bestürzung versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen. Schockiert machte sie einen Satz vor und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm. Schnell ließ sie von ihm ab. 

„Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle“, sagte sie beharrlich. 

Seine Augen schlossen sich, sein Atem ging schwer. „Okay, du gewinnst“, murmelte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. 

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Dass er nicht widersprach, zeigte, wie miserabel er sich fühlen musste. Als er nichts mehr sagte, entfernte sie sich leise. 

„Bleib.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Bitte.“ Er bewegte sich nicht, sah sie nicht einmal an. 

Jemandem etwas abzuschlagen, fiel Selina nie leicht. Wie konnte sie es bei Damien tun? Vor allem, nachdem er sie gerettet hatte. Kurzentschlossen ging sie zur anderen Seite des Bettes und legte sich an den Rand. Die Beine angezogen, beobachtete sie ihn. Seine Atmung normalisierte sich, doch er blieb regungslos. Hatte er überhaupt bemerkt, dass sie seiner Aufforderung gefolgt war? Schlief er bereits? 

Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper. So stark und doch so zerbrechlich. Je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto größer wurde der Drang, in zu berühren, sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch lebte. Bilder seines Kampfes gegen Kor schlichen sich in ihren Kopf, spielten sich wie ein Film ab. Stöhnen. Schreie. Höhnisches Gelächter. Und Blut. _So viel Blut._

Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. _Er hätte sterben können_. Ihr Brustkorb schnürte sich zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als bekäme sie keine Luft mehr. 

Eine Hand legte sich über ihre. Warm und sanft. Als sie sich rührte, traf ihr Blick auf seinen. Tiefgrüne Augen. _Wie Kors_. Und doch so anders. Voller Mitgefühl und Sorge. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm versichern, dass es ihr gut ging. Stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Auch er blieb stumm. Keine Fragen, keine Versprechen, dass alles gut würde. Er war einfach nur da. 

Langsam beruhigte sie sich und drückte seine Finger leicht. „Danke.“ 

„Jederzeit“, flüsterte er. „Ich bin immer für dich da. Wie früher. Ich meine …“ Er brach ab, atmete tief ein. 

Selinas Herz schlug schneller. Gebannt wartete sie. 

„Der Junge, den du kanntest … er ist immer noch hier.“ 

Wollte er damit sagen, dass er gelogen hatte? Dass er doch mehr für sie empfand. Oder versuchte er, zu dem zurückzukehren, was sie einmal hatten? 

„Ich bin immer noch …“ 

„Ein Freund?“, beendete sie seinen Satz, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Bevor er ihre Hoffnungen erneut zerschlagen konnte. 

Mit leuchtenden Augen sah er sie an, bis er schließlich nickte. 

Ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, er würde ihr widersprechen. _Es ist besser so_ , versicherte sie sich. Als Freunde funktionierten sie. Abgesehen davon passten sie nicht zusammen. Er brauchte … nein … er verdiente eine starke Frau, eine die ihm helfen konnte, statt ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Jemanden, der in seine Welt passte. _Jemanden wie Sarah_ , realisierte sie. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich in seiner. Noch nie hatte sie ihre beste Freundin um etwas beneidet. Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt damit anfangen. Einen guten Grund dafür gab es ohnehin nicht. Sarah hatte nur Augen für Ryan. Und um ihre Probleme beneidete Selina sie auch nicht. 

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich etwas über ihr bewegte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Die Bettdecke schwebte auf sie zu. Als das eine Ende über ihr ankam, legte es sich behutsam um sie. Das andere Ende fiel zurück auf Damien. Der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht. 

„Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen“, sagte er und fuhr über ihren Handrücken. 

„Du auch“, erwiderte sie. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Alina, Julian und die Lunar halten Wache.“ 

„Ich glaube, sie räumen eher auf.“ 

„Du kannst ihnen vertrauen“, versicherte sie ihm. 

Überraschung zeichnete seine Züge. „Das tue ich.“ 

Verwundert betrachtete sie ihn. Er wirkte verändert, als meinte er seine Worte wirklich. „Morgen müsst ihr mir erzählen, was hier passiert ist.“ 

„Morgen“, wiederholte er, bevor sich seine Lider schlossen. 

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis auch Selinas Augen zufielen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich erschöpft … und geborgen. Seufzend kuschelte sie sich in das Kissen, das Damien ihr zugeschoben haben musste. Sein Duft umhüllte sie, beruhigte sie, bis sie in einen tiefen Schlaf driftete.


End file.
